


The Seven Kinds of Love

by withering_roses



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, DSMP, DSMP Prison - Freeform, Dream SMP Ensemble Angst, Dream Team SMP Roleplay (Video Blogging RPF), Dreamon, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, No Happy Ending Fest, Video: TOMMYINNIT IS DEAD - CRAB RAVE - [DREAM SMP], philza minecraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:15:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29838669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withering_roses/pseuds/withering_roses
Summary: Tommy reflects on the seven types of love before his final moments of life.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	The Seven Kinds of Love

The Ancient Greeks believed in seven different kinds of love. Tommy thought that was bullshit but he picked up on what they were regardless.

After all, he didn’t live with a Blood God obsessed with Greek Mythology for that long without picking anything up. If he didn’t know even the bare minimum of what was expected, he was sure the man would have been disappointed in him.

From his very limited knowledge, he knew there was _Eros_ , or else known as the romantic kind of love. This was what Phil and his wife had, a powerful flame that emanated from the both of them and fed into one another, keeping each other alive. They shared this passion like they were born to, which is what made them perfect for one another.

Then, there was _Philia._ This was the soul-to-soul kind of love. The one where you might have just found your soulmate and you know because your bond runs so deep that there’s just no explanation for it. It’s that instant connection, immediately intertwining your fates together for forever. Tommy used to think this was the love he knew, the love he had. He thought it was in the way that he just understood his long-time friend, Tubbo, in a way no one else could. That is until Fate herself proved him wrong. 

After that was _Ludus_ , a purely sexual kind love. This was the love that Schlatt would talk about without a second thought. It was a love so fleeting that it was there for the short moment of passion that it was allowed to exist within before it disappeared by the next day. This kind of love only brought lonely mornings and dying due to heart attacks surrounded by people who both loved and hated you, both of the extremes. 

_Philautia_ was self-love, something that Tommy had not yet lived long enough to practice. He wasn’t Technoblade, he knew he had to die sometime. Tommy knew that he was neither a proud person nor someone who was so confident enough to declare himself separate and independent of all others. He was a follower, Wilbur made sure he knew that.

Wilbur... Wilbur knew _Pragma_. Wilbur knew the compassionate and passionate love by heart. This was the love that he shared with their country (and that one fish) despite the challenges he faced. Wilbur had the will and the tenacity to bring up a nation and was willing to build it on foundations of commitment, long-term best interests, and minor territory greed. Tommy didn’t believe in this kind of love. He knew that this kind of love only paved a path that lead to nothing but pain and destruction. 

_Agape_ was a universal love, something that his friend Niki displayed so easily. She loved widely and cared immensely, her empathetic love to humanity keeping her grounded. There wasn’t much else to it, Tommy figured, than to love everything all at once. 

But maybe Tommy didn’t deserve love, whether romantic or platonic, because as he stood with his back to a wall of lava and his tormentor practically forcing him in, Tommy couldn’t help but feel that no one loved him at all. Or at least, no one loved him enough. 

And as he stood in his final moments, he remembered that there was a final kind of love. A love that he once thought he could find in this cold and dark world.

This love was called _Storge_. He thought it had a funny name, too. Who named a love _Storge_?

But Tommy would have given just about anything to feel this kind of love once more before his death. It was the kind of love was the kind that was meant to save him, or so he was told. _Storge_ was familial love. It was the love meant to last though the toughest of hardships and the thickest of pains.

Funny how it ended up being the one love that betrayed him. 

“Fuck you,” he spat, feet firmly planted against the obsidian floors. His hands tightened into fists, ready to fight if he needed to. He was stronger now than he was when it was just the two of them out in his Exile, he was sure of it. “You’re never getting out of here. Forget whatever favor Technoblade owes you because I’m sure he would never—“

“Never what, Tommy?” Dream’s voice cut through his own as if it were a sharp blade rather than words. He took a threatening step towards Tommy. “Technoblade would never what? Repay a favor? Because I think we both know he would. It’s in his code and he’s an honorable man, I’m sure.”

Tommy didn’t back down despite the nerves that were eating at his every bone, glaring at Dream with the same intensity as a thousand suns. The heat at his back was nothing compared to the way his blood boiled with anger. 

“Face it, Tommy,” Dream cocked his head to the side, “I’m getting out of here whether or not you’re here to see it.” 

Without a moment’s hesitation, he reached out and grabbed Tommy by his shirt, forcing him to turn around just as Warden Sam came in sprinting through the doors. Dream laughed maniacally as he pulled Tommy closer to his body, hands making their way to wrap around his neck. 

“Goodbye, Tommy.”

Dream tightened his hold around Tommy’s neck, his laughter increasing as the younger boy struggled in his grasp. The lava curtain began to fall as Tommy grew weaker, scraping and clawing at Dream’s hands as he silently begged for any sort of reprise.

But Dream had no mercy, merely grinning in his sick satisfaction as Tommy went limp in his grasp. Without a care, he dropped Tommy’s lifeless body onto the ground at his feet as the warden looked on in pure mortification. 

“You’re too late, _Sammy_ ,” Dream taunted, cackling as he met Sam’s eye with his own deranged look. He collapsed onto one knee, his hand coming down on top of Tommy’s head. He moved his head so that Tommy’s lifeless eyes peered into his own. He cackled once more, looking back up at Sam before he spat out the words that condemned Tommy’s fate. 

“He’s _dead_.”


End file.
